Update 0.2
Update 0.2 Update 0.2 is the update that opened the game to all players.Changelog 0.2 [https://hypixel.net/threads/june-13-changelog.2088641/ hypixel.net] General Changes *Opened game to all players (including non-ranked) *Minion Slot Unlock Buffs **You now need 5 Unique minions to unlock the 6th slot (instead of 10) **You now need 10 extra unique minions to unlock the 7th slot (15 total, instead of 25) **You now need 15 extra unique minions to unlock the 8th slot (30 total, instead of 50) **You now need 20 extra unique minions to unlock the 9th slot (50 total, instead of 75) **After 75, you will gain +1 Slot every 25 unique minions, until you reach the cap: 20 **The maximum island cap is now 20. *Added Common rarity tag *Taiga Biome Stick now changes biome to Cold Taiga instead of Taiga Bug Fixes *Fixed several exploits (thanks to those who reported them!) *Fixed chests becoming unbreakable and losing their items *Fixed being able to place minions in the hub by shift-clicking on crafting tables *Fixed ender chest getting reset when a server restarts *Fixed selling price of cookies *Fixed gold price from the Gold Forager *Fixed being able to use splash potions on other players in the hub *Fixed being able to die multiple times at once *Fixed some unreachable fairy souls *Fixed clickable crafting recipes in the chat *Fixed a broken color code in a string *Fixed a hole that you could get stuck in *Fixed price balancing for the Undead Sword *Fixed a variety of issues with joining and warping to islands *Fixed ores sometimes not respawning on the mining islands *Fixed Hub Selector sometimes showing no hubs *Added barriers to the elevator shaft on the Deep Caverns island *Fixed some recipes that shouldn’t have been unlocked *Fixed the “Close” button in the crafting table not doing anything *Fixed scoreboard disappearing in the hub and tab being unformatted *Fixed co-op sync issues when a player is added through /coopadd *Possibly fix items in menus getting lost when you get moved to another server *Fixed losing inventory when dying to lava or fall damage Update 0.2.1 On June 17, there was a small update that had some bug fixes.Changelog 0.2.1 [https://hypixel.net/threads/june-17-changelog.2097093/ hypixel.net] (Note: this update wasn't labeled as "0.2.1", but is here for convenience.) General Changes *Increased spawn rate of Sugar Cane on the Mushroom Desert biome *Changed the Taiga Biome Stick to use the snow_taiga biome which allows ice to form *Added /cchat as an alias to /coopchat *Fishing rods now deal damage similar to normal Minecraft Bug Fixes *Fixed more exploits, thanks again to people who reported them! *Disabled being able to light nether portals to prevent stuck portal blocks *Fixed an exploit to crash worlds with the Frost Walker enchantment *Fixed item frames and paintings disappearing upon switching worlds *Fixed some cases of resources not respawning *Fixed the Lazy Miner’s pickaxe being invisible once one player in the server claimed it *Fixed losing items held in your cursor and clicking to pickup a minion *Fix 2+ tall Sugar Cane only dropping 1 item *Fixed Frost Walker ice not disappearing if you leave the world *Fixed Slimes being able to hit you after they’ve died *Fixed the Ice Minion not working *Fixed Nether Brick/Netherrack price balancing *Changed or added all 1.8 recipes including fences, slime blocks, etc. *Fixed minions sometimes not recognizing minion storage units *Fixed for a short time being unable to craft tools *Fixed minions complaining about ideal layout when a storage unit was next to them *Fixed a leftover debug message (ayy lmao) *Fixed Spruce Slab recipe giving Birch Slabs and vice versa *Fixed an issue with blocks placed by minions not giving skill XP and collection progress *Fixed the clay minion from becoming full from just 8 clay *Fixed being able to move your Skyblock Menu while inside a crafting menu *Fixed the skeleton minion becoming full from just 1 bone *Fixed Enchanted Golden Apple being labeled as common *Fixed the PvP area extending one block outside the gate of the Colosseum *Fixed being able to claim the New Year’s Cake more than once *Fixed minion storage chests sometimes not working while offline *Fixed using Silk Touch on mushroom blocks resulting in a block named “null” *Fixed the name of the Enchantment Table item being “Enchantement Table” *Fixed being able to duplicate the Skyblock Menu and removed any existing duplicates *Fixed taking fall damage when landing on slime blocks *Fixed being able to take barrier items out of the anvil menu *Fixed fishing rods being able to hit other players in the hub *Fixed breaking ores with silk touch giving experience orbs *Fixed cactus item still dropping when a minion chest is invalidly placed next to it References